


Sssh, peasant

by Ivartheboneme



Series: Five days of smut [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Ivar x big boobs reader, Reader-Insert, Restraints, improvised restraints, some body image issues, sub!Ivar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivartheboneme/pseuds/Ivartheboneme
Summary: Day one of Five days of smut, AKA Ivar-day.Please note that for all of my works that have sexual content, all relevant characters are at least 18 years old. If they are not yet 18 in canon, I age them up.





	Sssh, peasant

Humming happily to yourself, you test the knots keeping the young prince on his back with his arms stretched towards the headboard. He had been shocked enough at first to let you go about your business without much struggle but now he is looking a bit disgruntled, though you think it is mostly to see if you are serious about denying him control. You click your tongue in disapproval as Ivar tugs at the improvised restraints in a futile attempt to free himself.

“How dare you? I am your prince, woman!” He hisses, but the words seem half-hearted at best and from the way his head has fallen back on the pillows you can tell that he is already starting to accept that he won't be calling the shots.

“Not in here.” You smirk “In here I'm the princess and you're my little peasant boy who has the honour of warming my bed.” Your hands wander down to the front of his breeches and start to untie the strings keeping them closed. Ivar's head immediately snaps up again.

“What are you doing?” He sounds worried.

”Sssh, peasant.” You free his cock, appraising it to see what you will have to work with once you're done with marking him. The hair surrounding it is thick and dark and you feel compelled to entangle your fingers in it and see how it feels. It is coarser than you expected but it doesn't matter; you prefer it like this. Exploring his cock you notice that he is mostly soft but you can tell that is changing as you carefully roll his length in your hands. Tucking him back inside his breeches, you see him flood with insecurity. He speaks up in a soft voice.

“It's...wrong, isn't it? Like me.” You don't even think, simply act on instinct. He yelps in surprise as your palm clashes against his cheek and his head jerks to the side. His cock twitches in your other hand, making your eyes widen in surprise. Ivar looks down between your bodies and then his eyes flick back to you, waiting for your reaction. It seems that you can be a bit more harsh with him than you originally intended.

“Don't say things like that.” You order while squeezing his balls threateningly. Another twitch and a soft whimper from the darkhaired man that's at your mercy. He grinds against you wantonly and you react instantly, scratching the nail of your pointer finger over the sensitive skin and causing his breath to hitch. Your voice comes out as a growl.

“Don't get too carried away, Ivar.” He takes a deep breath and settles down on the furs. _Not enough_ , you decide. Finding his nipples, you twist them slowly.

“Answer so I can hear you; are you going to be a good boy?” His hands form fists, knuckles turning white as he struggles to keep himself from squirming.

“Yes.” He groans. You press a light kiss to his forehead and his breath catches again as he fights off the urge to nip at your heavy breasts through your thin linen shift. You sit up again and offer up a sultry smile while glancing over his bare chest.

“Such a pretty boy.” Fingers trace down his side, almost tickling him “Far too pretty for a peasant really. I need to do something about that.” Ivar barely has the time to begin forming his mouth into a question before you strike; sinking your teeth into his shoulder. He jerks violently at the sudden attack. You linger there to soothe the bitemark with your tongue, your face turned towards him so that you can observe his reactions. He's doing some sort of imitation of a fish on dry land; opening and closing his mouth in shock at the sensations your actions are creating. Deciding that the mark has had enough of your attention you turn your attention back to his chest. Ivar notices how you shift and understands that you intend on marking him again.

“Don't.” He begs but you can see the way his eyes glow, urging you to carry on with this wicked plan. You recklessly assault his pale skin, feeling how it warms up as you scrape and bite your way down to his nipples. Finding one of them you suck on it lightly until it is stiff in your mouth and your little peasant boy whimpers under your onslaught; his sounds turning into a moan when you nip at the hardened bead. As you repeat this on the neglected nipple, you taste the salty sweat running down his chest. He is truly struggling to stay still now, his arms trembling under both the emotional and physical strain that you are putting him through. His cock must be rock-hard by now and you decide to test his obedience by putting on a show. Lifting your hands to your breasts, you let your fingers find the nipples and begin to circle them through the fabric; carefully at first and then more eagerly as you see the way Ivar's eyes grow black. He snaps; trying to lunge into an upright position and roaring in frustration as he fails. You lean forward toward the struggling man so he can see more clearly the way your nipples have started to strain against the fabric.

“You like my tits? I know you've been spying on me when I go swimming.” He blushes at the realization that you know about him lurking in the bushes at the beach; it is the most vulnerable you've ever seen him and it tugs at your heart more than you thought it would. Pulling himself together, he rolls his jaw and looks at you boldly.

“If you let me go I can help you with those.” He tries. You snort at him and scoot a little further down his body; there is still the entire area from right below his nipples to the waistline of his pants to attend to. He continues to let up noises of equal parts pain and arousal as you leave more marks on him. Once you reach his pants you sit back and observe the canvas that is his body; it looks even more beautiful now that it's covered in red splotches and you think to yourself that the next time you should see how he feels about you painting with blood. Ivar isn't the only one who's sweating and you lift the shift over your head. His eyes have been closed during the last few minutes of your assault but when he feels your weight shift on top of him he opens them again. His glossy eyes linger on your full chest and he sighs deeply as he takes in the sight of you naked on top of him.

“Lift your hips.” You say softly and he snaps his head up to look at you, not sure if he heard right. Your hands find the loose strings and pushes his breeches down, causing his erection to spring free. He starts to squirm again, eager to finally have his cock attended to; but the punishment is swift. Your open palm cracks across his face and he yelps again. He can't form proper words and only sputters in confusion.

“Don't move until I give you permission.” You command. A bead of sweat runs down his forehead as he nods rapidly, promising that he won't do anything that could mean losing the opportunity of you tending to his cock. You relieve him of his pants and then remove the tunic that's been keeping him to the headboard. He is about to let his hands come to rest at his sides but you shoot him a warning glare and he freezes, keeping them stretched over his head. You wrap one hand around his base to help him line up and then sink down on his waiting erection; an easy task since seeing the arrogant young man completely at your mercy has left you soaking wet. Ivar gasps at the union and you close your eyes, moaning softly at the feeling of him filling you.

“Now you can move.” You murmur and it takes only a split second before his rough hands are at your hips and he is bucking his hips up. Then he stops again and you open your eyes to look at him, wondering what is wrong.

“Can I...can I touch you?” He asks shyly, already retracting his hands. You grab his wrists and pull his hands back towards you, smiling at him.

“As much as you want.” He claws at your skin, chest heaving with excitement. Before you can react he sits up and buries his head between your breasts, kissing and licking at them like a starved man while his hands force you further down to meet his thrusts. You can't help but giggle at his enthusiasm as you move on top of him, each of his strokes hitting the perfect spot and his way of treating your breasts only increasing the pleasure.

“See, Ivar, good boys get rewarded.” You whisper into his ear, slightly out of breath and quickly approaching your climax. He groans in response and, inspired by your actions, take your left nipple in his mouth; first sucking and then nipping. The instant his teeth scrape against your skin you shatter on top of him, moaning as you grab on to his shoulders to steady yourself. He lifts his head from your chest and looks at you with pride and seconds later he follows you, emitting a throaty sound that you've never heard him make before as his hips snap against you one last time.

 

Afterwards, you lie entangled beneath the furs while Ivar traces patterns at you shoulder and you carefully run your fingers over his love bitten chest. There's no doubt in your mind what he will answer, but still; you have to ask.

“Do you want to be my good boy again?” He answers without hesitation, nuzzling against the top of your head.

“Yes, princess.”

 


End file.
